50 Reasons to Have Sex
by RLynnS
Summary: Just a little 50 Chapter project I'm doing. 50 reasons for SwanQueen to have sex.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little side project I'm undertaking. I've been watching way too much How I Met Your Mother and had the idea that the list of 50 reasons to have sex would be good for a oneshot series of SwanQueen. The list is imbedded in this introductory chapter, each chapter will be a different reason. Some will be established SwanQueen, some won't. Some will be falling in love, some won't. Some will have a happy ending, some won't. The length will vary from chapter to chapter just depends on the prompt off the list, I'll be sure and note which one they are at each chapter head. I won't be updating this regularly or anything, just as the mood and inspiration strikes, but I will be finishing it. If anyone wants to contribute other reasons to have sex I could perhaps be persuaded to add more to the list :)**

 **Reason No.1 to have sex, Just can't get to sleep. Regina is 8 months pregnant and just can't get to sleep. Thankfully, she has an amazingly talented wife that can offer a helping hand.**

 **A/N: Established SwanQueen. Set several years into the future. Warning: Emma drinks her wife's colostrum in this, if that squicks you out skip this chapter.**

Regina rolled from her side to her back. She sighed and rubbed her distended belly. At 8 months pregnant, she was having trouble getting comfortable enough at night to sleep, not that it stopped her from falling asleep mid sentence during 3 different council meetings in the last 6 months. Her body ached and she was sore in places that really shouldn't be sore. It wasn't helped that the child she and Emma had conceived on accident with true love was a night owl and more active in the evening. The last few nights the little girl growing inside her had been more active than usual after they'd climbed into bed for the night. She sighed as another squirm distorted her belly. The brunette rolled from her back to her other side and came face to face with her sleeping wife. She bit her lip, there was one surefire way to assure a reasonably comfortable nights sleep…

They'd learned early on that one of the best ways to relax Regina enough so she could sleep most of the night was an orgasm or two. It also seemed to calm the baby down. That had freaked Emma out at first, but she had been reassured that it because of the extra sleeping chemicals running through the blood she shared with her mother. Regina groaned as she felt her cunt slicking and starting to throb with just the thought of sex. The doctor had said she'd likely lose most of her sex drive the further into her third trimester she got, he'd been wrong. The further along she was, the easier to arousal she became and it didn't take much for her to be dripping down her thighs. Some days, a cool breeze across her skin could arouse her and she absolutely refused to acknowledge the evening last week when her loving wife had been helpfully shaving her legs for her and she'd ended up orgasming before they were done, without Emma ever touching her pussy. She bit her lip and brushed a strand of long blonde away from her wife's face. The blonde stirred and suddenly sleepy hazel eyes were blinking at her. A tired smile graced her face, "You ok?" A large yawn ended the question.

Regina shifted and adjusted herself so she could kiss her Sheriff soundly on the lips, "Can't sleep...sex?" Emma grinned and smothered another yawn. She slid a hand between them and stroked over the large belly that had slowly taken over her wife's small body, soothing the stirring child inside, "Tell me what you want?" Her wife had taken to sleeping naked around the time she moved into her second trimester. Her body temperature felt like it had doubled and she was more comfortable that way. Emma was not complaining in the slightest.

Regina groaned as her wife cupped a swollen breast. Her breasts had been sore and tender almost from the start, but recently she'd started lactating as her colostrum came in and they were even more tender now. Swelling as they filled with the oily nutrient rich substance until her nipples leaked, she'd ruined three shirts before their doctor had recommended using a breast pump to both alleviate the fullness and help her production levels for when the baby came. With a slight blush he'd mentioned that some couples chose not to use a pump, but emptied the expectant mother's milk glands with more...organic means. That night in bed after shy smiles and light touches, Emma had sucked a nipple into her mouth and nursed from her. It had been odd at first, certainly not unpleasant. It had helped and she hadn't ruined anymore shirts. She pulled the hand stroking her belly lower and cupped her hand over Emma's cupping her own swollen and ripened cunt, "Fuck me and empty me?"

Emma groaned at the request, "Of course," she shifted on the bed and sucked a enlarged nipple into her mouth as she slid three fingers into her wife's throbbing, dripping centre. Regina wasn't looking for foreplay in these late night orgasms, she just wanted to come and drift off into contented slumber.

Regina arched and groaned, her belly pressing into her wife's chest as Emma suckled the thick colostrum from her breast. It didn't have much taste, not really, but the intimacy of the act did things to them both. Emma gently kneaded the swollen flesh of her breast with her free hand as she pumped in and out of her wife's tight cunt. The brunette had been doing daily pelvic floor exercises from the moment she'd found out she was pregnant and it had done wondrous things for the elasticity of her, which was the point.

Tanned hands threaded through long blonde hair and Regina started to pant as her body rose quickly towards orgasm. Emma flicked at her wife's swollen clit and pumped her fingers faster as she switched breasts and suckled at her, draining the colostrum. Regina whimpered and her body started to tense, "Oh, darling!" And she was coming, ejaculating heavily into the palm of her wife, that had been new, sure she'd always been able to ejaculate, but before pregnancy it had taken specific prompting for her to do so, but any time she orgasmed it was messy, in a delightful. Emma groaned as the cum coated her and she sucked the last bit of pre-milk from her wife.

Regina sighed as her wife pulled away and out, "Oh, darling. So good," she murmured sleepily already starting to drift off. Emma smiled and kissed her on her the forehead as they settled into a somewhat comfortable position. Regina's heavy belly laying against the blonde's taut stomach and one of her arms wrapped around her lover's shoulders while the other stroked the tight skin surrounding their daughter. Chocolate eyes flew open, "Oh! Do you need me too….?" She scratched at the flat abdomen beneath her own belly. Emma smiled, "No, I'm alright. Sleep, love," in truth she was deeply aroused but she'd more or less gotten used to being attended to in the morning after these late night wake-ups. When her wife woke up once again horny and raring to go. They shifted again, snuggling just a little closer and Regina sighed and her eyes slid shut and a tiny smile graced her face as she drifted off into contented slumber, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of this piece! It's time for Make-Up sex! Enjoy!**

 **This one is married SwanQueen, they have a fight and make-up lol because that wasn't obvious right? :) Emma G!P and set in non-magical Storybrooke. T/W just a hint of knife play, if you've watched the last season of The L Word then this is fine. I don't speak Spanish so if I messed something up, blame Google :) also tell me so I can fix it. So this went to deep places somehow, oh well, enjoy! :) Don't forget to let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! :)**

"Emma Swan! Get your dick back here! Right now!" Regina all but screamed at her wife of four years as the blonde stormed from the study. The blonde whipped around, "No, I've got _work_ to fucking do...Boss! I'm going to the goddamn hardware store, the sink is in!" She turned again and was headed for the front door. Regina flinched when she heard the door slam shut, rattling the windows in the foyer. She started to rant to no one in Spanish. The brunette stood from her desk and marched over to her minibar, still mumbling Spanish curses at her blonde wife. She angrily poured two fingers of whiskey into a crystal glass. Damn Emma Swan! She took a large drink of the liquor, coughing as she felt it burn all the way down. She downed the rest of the amber liquid and slammed the glass back down and her shoulders sagged. She hated it when they fought.

They'd moved back to Regina's hometown 6 months previous, when the brunette's mother had announced that she wasn't running for re-election as Mayor of the small seaside town in southeast Maine. While not a guarantee, Cora Mills had named Regina as her successor and in all the time that Storybrooke had been around, the named successor had never failed to be elected. Regina had promised her wife that if she was elected and they moved, the Sheriff's position would be hers as the current Sheriff was choosing the time to retire as well. The day of the election results Emma had tendered her notice at the Boston Police Department and they were closing on a 4 bedroom home on the outskirts of town that needed some love within a week. Emma was quite handy thankfully and dove into the work of fixing up the large home. Tearing down and rebuilding 2 walls. Stripping wallpaper from the foyer and one bedroom and then painting them. The kitchen had needed a complete overhaul and that's what the blonde's current project was. She'd gutted the kitchen and installed new cabinets and refinished the counters with solid cool grey marbled granite.

Two weeks into living in their new home and Regina had broke the bad news to her wife. She'd offered the job of Sheriff to an old friend from High School, Graham Humbert. The man had recently been widowed by his wife of 10 years, leaving him a single father of a 7 year old little girl. He'd left his job as a Police Sergeant in San Francisco and moved back to his hometown. Staying in the home where his wife had succumbed to her depression and taken her own life was just too hard. His parents still lived in his childhood home and he'd moved in with them while he settled into town. Regina had had to open the job of Sheriff to the public on a technicality and on the very last day of it being open Graham had appeared and she had taken compassion on the man that she'd once shared so much of herself with and offered him the job. He needed the job more than Emma really. They were set for life financially and Graham needed to be able to support himself and his daughter.

Emma had been angry, oh sure she understood really. Regina was right, he did need the job more, but it still made her angry. Now it was 6 months later and once Emma was finished with the kitchen her next project was the master bedroom ensuite. Their fight had spiraled out of control when Regina had complained about Graham not submitting his monthly budget report on time, again. Emma had made some snarky comment about her being able to do things on time. And Regina had snapped something sassy back referring to a time when the blonde had been late picking her up for more than one date years ago before they were married and so they had bickered back and forth for long minutes. Often times their arguing was a thinly veiled beginning to foreplay for them, sometimes though, sometimes, one or the other would snap back something that catapulted the argument into the realm outside of the strong sexual energy they exuded.

It had been Regina this time. She had snarked that Emma had no reason to be so angry. That she should be happy and she had plenty of work to do around the house. That part hadn't been so bad. However, she'd followed the comment up with a sarcastic offer to pay the blonde for her work around the house if it would make her feel better. They'd stood face to face silently. Well, face to collarbone as her blonde wife was several inches taller than her own petite frame. Chests heaving and bodies trembling, then Emma was turning and all but running out of the house. Sighing, Regina poured another two fingers of whiskey and moved back to her desk. She slid into the leather seat and sipped at the expensive amber liquid. She was thankful it was Saturday and that she'd been working at home when their argument had blown up. Regina leaned back in her chair and took another sip as she contemplated the view outside the large picture window facing the edge of the woods just outside of town.

An hour later she heard the rumble of Emma's old pickup returning. The bright yellow '47 Chevy truck had been an eyesore in her life since the moment she'd met her wife 6 years ago when the uniformed blonde had been in the waiting room of a Boston hospital's maternity ward. Emma had been waiting for news of her niece being born, or nephew, to her brother David and his wife Mary Margaret. Regina had been waiting to hear news on the birth of her godson, from her college friends, Robin and Marian. They'd struck up an easy conversation and when they received news simultaneously of successful births from happy fathers they'd parted ways to go and visit babies and mothers. They'd met up again by coincidence on the sidewalk in front of the hospital. When Regina mentioned waiting on a cab, the blonde had offered her a ride home and she'd been led to the canary yellow classic truck for the first time, that the blonde had bragged about working on herself. They had ended up exchanging phone numbers and had their first date two weeks later, after texting back and forth every day for those two weeks. It had taken that long for Emma work up the nerve to share a secret about herself and ask if the brunette was still interested in carrying on. Emma had been born with a penis, genetically she'd developed as female, just with the extra bit.

Regina jumped when the front door slammed open. It slammed loudly shut again and her wife's heavy stomping feet could be heard marching towards the kitchen as her wife defiantly kept her heavy boots on to walk through the house. The brunette stood, she was genuinely sorry for her comment. She knew she'd hurt her wife. It had taken some time for Emma to get over the fact that Regina was worth more money than she could ever hope to make in a multiple lifetimes, a side benefit of her father's family empire in tobacco back in Cuba. Emma was mostly over those issues and felt comfortable spending the family wealth that Regina was more than happy to share with her lover. However, recently some of those issues had started to return, the longer Emma was unemployed and the more she felt like a kept woman.

She entered the kitchen as her wife was gently setting down the large, obviously heavy box that contained their new kitchen sink. Regina took a second to appreciate the firm ass put on display in tight bootcut jeans. Emma straightened and she cleared her throat to apologize to her blonde wife. Before she could get the words out though, the blonde was whirling to face her, "Were you ever going to tell me that you fucked him?" Regina arched her eyebrows incredulously, "What the hell are you talking about?" And just like that they were fighting again.

"Graham. Ruby was at the hardware store and we were talking, because I was still mad at you and not ready to come home," Emma pulled out her pocket knife and flicked it open with one hand, "She mentioned that she didn't know how I did it. That If one of Belle's exes came into town and got buddy buddy with her, she wouldn't be so accepting of it as I was." Regina flinched, unintentionally she'd neglected to mention that Graham had been her High School sweetheart, "I'm sorry about earlier, darling," she moved further into the sheet draped kitchen.

Emma angrily shrugged away the hand that landed on her muscled shoulder. She'd always been muscular, the extra testosterone in her system making her prone to and having an easy time building definition and tone. Since they'd moved to Maine and she'd started doing more heavy work; and working out in the small gym in town than she was used to, she had gained some new groupings and her biceps and shoulders had started to stretch the sleeves of her already tight white t-shirts, "Don't," she sliced into the box she laid on the floor and yanked open the flaps after she laid the knife on the thick marble counter top of the island. "Were you ever going to tell me?" Emma grunted out as she hefted the heavy double basin out of the box and set it on the island, next to the gaping hole where it would go. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, hazel eyes flashing with anger and something else.

Regina echoed her stance, leaning against the counter next to the stove, "You knew I was bisexual, that I'd been with other people. I seem to recall you being quite thankful for my orientation 6 years ago," she glanced pointedly at the subtle bulge just to the left of Emma's fly. One of Emma's biggest fears had been never finding a woman willing to accept her for who she was. Some kind of weird hybrid stuck between masculine and feminine. Sure, she had options to _fix_ the problem. But she didn't really see it as a problem. It was a bigger issue that she leaned more towards the masculine in appearance and personality. Leading more than one ex to assume she was transgender. Either coming or going. Regina had been different though, enjoying, appreciating even, the many different nuances to her personality and body.

"What's this really about, Emma?" Regina softly asked after several moments of quiet contemplation. They hadn't devolved into yelling yet, that was good. Emma sighed and moved towards the fridge. She shifted the white sheet aside and reached inside to retrieve a bottle of gatorade. She mumbled something as she opened the bottle and downed a healthy amount of it. Regina watched her throat work and the blonde tried to hide her feelings, "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't get that?" Emma sighed and capped the bottle, she moved back to the island and picked up the caulking gun that lay there, "I said, he's a real person...a real one hundred percent person, a man," she yanked out the nail she'd inserted into the tip of the sealant yesterday when she'd installed the receiving drain beneath the cavernous hole. She kept her back to the brunette as her face flushed and her eyes misted.

Regina pushed off from the counter and slid tanned arms around a trim waist, "You are one hundred percent a real person too, my love," she rested her forehead between shoulder blades and wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde when she tried to squirm away. Emma sighed and bowed her head. It wasn't often that these insecurities cropped up, but when they did, they left her feeling particularly vulnerable, "He's Him, isn't he?" After Emma had learned of her wife's previous relationship with the ruggedly handsome man some puzzle pieces clicked into place. Graham was the one who was her first kiss, her first dance. He was the one who had taken her virginity at 17 in her mother's garden under a full moon late one night when the brunette's parents had been out of town. He'd been the one to introduce her lover to the idea of BDSM aspects in a sexual relationship. He'd been the one who was so many firsts for the brunette. He was the one who comforted her when her father died of a heart attack their senior year of High School. He was the one who taught her drive a manual transmission on a dirt road in the countryside of Storybrooke.

A sigh and Regina released her, "Yes." Emma concentrated as she slowly, carefully lined the edge of the hole with sealant, "He was an important part of your life and now he's back. He's single, he's here, he has a kid…" while her penis was fully able to function in every sexual and urological sense, she was infertile. The testes that hung between her legs were unable to produce sperm. Too much estrogen running through her system and essentially combating the testosterone. They'd discussed children and their options for having them. While Regina had always pictured herself having them, they had ultimately decided against them. A decision that plagued Emma, fearing that she just wasn't enough. "Hey," Regina tugged her around to meet chocolate eyes, "First off, we're in our early 30's. Children are still an option and there are many different ways to have them," Regina watched her wife turn away, lift the heavy sink and gently lower it into place, "Second, he's grieving deeply for his wife," Emma used a narrow tool to smooth the sealant along the edge, "And third, I love you and only you. I don't ever want to be intimate with another person, man or woman. You're it for me, period."

Emma washes her hands as she contemplated her wife's words, "You're not my sugar momma," she dried her hands on a towel and faced her wife. Her cheeks flushed and her body clenching with nerves, "I'm your wife and we're equals. Just because I'm not working, doesn't mean I owe you anything," Emma ducked into the open cabinet, laying on her back and starting to hook up water lines and drains, "Or that you owe me anything." Regina swallowed as she watched corded muscles bunch and retract as her wife connected lines. She could see the definition of the blonde's stomach through the tight material of the white-shirt. The constant exercise of what was essentially construction work had turned the blonde's abdominals into a washboard of tight ridges and clefts. She'd clearly gone without a bra that day, as she did frequently. It turned Regina on to no end. She'd always found her wife attractive and sexually stimulating. "I know that, darling. I do," she moved forward, "I hurt you and I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

Emma grunted as she forced the unyielding drain into place and she efficiently connected the two pipes after lining both the male and female ends with plumbing glue. She screwed the large connecting ring into place and sat up, dusting her hands off on her jeans, "It's done, 'Gina," she sat there on the floor, arms resting on her bent knees, "It happened, you said it, I forgive you...just…" she sighed and stood using the counter to pull herself up, "You should have been honest about who Graham was and I don't appreciate being treated like nothing more than your handyperson." Regina smiled at her wife, "It honestly didn't occur to me to tell you. There is nothing between him and I anymore," she pressed against her wife, wrapping tanned arms around the slim waist of her, "You are far more than just my handyperson, though you are that too," she leaned up on her tiptoes to place tender kisses to her wife's neck, "The work you've done on the house is fantastic. Watching you work...sometimes it just turns me on and if I'm honest, I've not done my absolute best to find a place for you in the working community," Emma let her hands rest against rounded hips and sighed, enjoying the attention to her sensitive neck.

"If it's any consolation, he may have been my first, but I can say with absolute certainty that you will be my last," Regina kissed her neck again, "Also, if it makes you feel better...you're bigger than he is." Emma scoffed, "Please he easily has 3 inches on me," she shifted her arms to wrap around the small waist of her lover. Regina rolled her eyes, "No, I mean you're _bigger_ ," she waited the few seconds it took for her wife to get it and laughed when she did. Emma smirked cockily. She wasn't breaking any record with her cock. It measured at just under 6 inches when fully erect however she was a considerable contender in the girth department, "Oh, really? Length or girth?" Tanned arms wrapped around her neck and tugged, "Really and both," and Regina had her pulled into kiss that was full of passion and love.

Emma groaned into the kiss and she felt her penis stir in her jeans. The small brunette pressed against her and rubbed their bodies together, smiling into the kiss when she felt her wife start to harden against her, "Do you have anything better to be doing besides me?" The fighting wasn't always fun, but the makeup sex they had afterwards was always something to look forwards to. Emma grinned, "Nope, gotta let the sink set anyway," she brought her hands down and cupped the round, jean clad ass of her wife. Regina moaned as they were kissing again and she was suddenly lifted and plopped onto the kitchen counter beside the fridge. Emma nipped at her upper lip and was sliding a warm, wet tongue inside as she pressed close. The brunette sighed into the kiss as she felt the hard length of the blonde press against her wet heat through their jeans.

Regina wrapped her hand in the long blonde ponytail of her wife and yanked her back so that she could lick, nip and suck at the exposed neck. Emma growled low in her throat as she palmed a breast and let her hips grind against those of her lover's rapidly slicking cunt. Small, warm hands slipped beneath Emma's t-shirt and tugged at it until it went flying across the room. Regina groaned as she massaged small breasts and hands buried in her dark hair, yanking her away from her wife's reddened neck. Emma bit into the tanned flesh she exposed and moaned as both her nipples were twisted harshly.

Emma yanked the sleeveless silk shell she wore, not bothering with buttons and it went sailing in the same direction as her t-shirt. She was fully hard now and her cock throbbed with her desire to prove herself to her lover, to show her the passion that drove her. Regina tugged her back into a heated kiss, tracing the line of thin lips and pushing inside when they parted to grant entrance. She hooked a leg around her wife and rolled her hips against the hardness nestled between her thighs. She pushed at her wife's shoulders then, a different desire coursing through her, "I want to suck you off, that ok?" Emma groaned as she let herself be pushed back to lean against the counter by the sink she'd just installed. Regina had been only her second sexual partner and the first woman to give her head and she hadn't been entirely comfortable with it at first. Despite her insatiable desire to perform oral on her then girlfriend.

Hands worked at her pants as Regina slid to her knees, clad only in her black silk bra and tight hip hugging jeans. It was a ridiculously attractive image and Emma groaned lowly as her jeans were opened and tugged down her muscled thighs, exposing the navy blue cotton briefs she wore and her bulging penis. A hot mouth sucked at the throbbing head of her cock, "Fuck, 'Gina!" Her hips jerked and she could feel a talented tongue flicking at her through the cotton of her briefs. Regina let out a delighted hum at the hinting taste of her wife's pre-cum. Emma buried her hands in dark hair as the warm mouth continued to suckle at her tip and hands came up to massage her cock and thighs, "You trust me?" Emma husked out when her hand landed on the open pocket knife she'd laid down earlier. Regina nodded as she was tugging the navy briefs down firm thighs, "Of course, darling," she intentionally let the hard cock slap against the underside of her chin when it sprang from the tight material of the cotton underwear.

Emma groaned when a tanned hand wrapped around her and Regina lightly slapped her own cheek with the rigid member. As the brunette returned to sucking at her tip, Emma slid the sharp knife across her shoulders and Regina shivered under the cool stainless steel. She tensed briefly when she felt the blade angle and graze against her skin, quickly enough it was sliding under her bra strap and slicing outwards, her bra sagged and she growled, "I liked that bra," she pulled away long enough to glare up at her wife. Emma grinned and drug the tip of the knife along her collarbone, "I'll buy you a new one," a shrug and she sliced the remaining strap as she tugged at raven hair and encouraged her lover back to her twitching cock.

Acting put out, Regina sighed and nipped at the mushroom tip. Emma hissed out a laugh and quickly sliced through the remaining band holding the bra to her wife's body. The bra fell away and Regina sucked half her length in. On rare occasions the brunette could deep throat her, usually when alcohol was involved or sometimes during sleepy sex in the mornings or late at night. Emma groaned when she brushed against the back of her lover's throat and a gasping gag sounded. This obviously wouldn't be one of those lucky times. Regina released her with a pop and breathed deep as she coughed, "Sorry, maybe later tonight," she winked up at her blonde wife and returned to her sucking, making sure to make up the difference with firm strokes of her hand on the leftover length. Emma groaned, at the sensations, not in disappointment, sex with Regina had always been mind blowing no matter what. Except for that one time they'd tried strap-on sex. Just not her cup of her tea, but she'd been willing to indulge her wife. Thankfully, it hadn't been mind blowing for the brunette either.

With a smirk flitting across her face, Regina pulled away. Emma groaned and looked down at her wife, the brunette sat back on her haunches. Saliva and pre-cum ringed her swollen lips. In a heartbeat the smirk was gone. The atmosphere in the room went from playful to heavy and full of emotion as chocolate eyes turned molten, "I never meant to hurt you, Emma," she placed her hands against firm thighs and massaged the tense muscles there. The blonde bit her lip as she struggled to focus through the haze of arousal that had more blood flowing to her cock more than her head at the moment, "I know you didn't and I shouldn't have taken your words so seriously or personally. I know you think of me as an equal," a tanned hand wrapped around her base, thumb and index barely able to circle her girth as the rest of the hand pressed against her pubis, "Let's go up stairs? I don't want you on your knees today."

Regina moaned as her imagination filled in the possibilities, "Yes, darling," Emma helped Regina to her feet and kicked off her jeans and briefs after removing her boots all as the brunette wiped the mess from around her lips with a paper towel, removing the last of her lipstick as well. Walking backwards, Emma wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and kissed her as they made their way slowly for the stairs and their upstairs bedroom. Regina groaned as she opened to admit the warm tongue of her wife and she suckled at the firm muscle as it traced through her mouth, fluttering against her tongue and she stroked it return.

Hands worked at the tight jeans Regina wore as they reached the stairs. Emma pulled away breathless so she could see to work the button and zipper. They made their way up the stairs and when they reached the landing, Emma shoved the pants down tanned thighs. They were kissing again, languidly as Regina kicked them off. The blonde gripped the crease of her thighs then and lifted her. Long legs locked around her trim waist and Emma bounded up the last of the stairs. She strolled down the hallway towards their open bedroom door as they kissed wetly and her wife's curvy body ground and rolled against her erection.

Regina whimpered into the kiss. The hard cock pushing against the silk of her panties had them rubbing at her swollen clit and she needed more. They reached the bed and Emma tossed her onto it, following her down and with gleaming eyes she slipped her hands into the black silk and pulled. The material let a protesting noise and gave way as she ripped them off. Regina growled deeply, "Just figured, may as well be a matching set," Emma grinned mischievously and lowered herself to press tightly against the panting body of her lover.

A deep groan left Regina's throat as a hot mouth latched onto her neck, "Ohh, God! No marks," she admonished. Even as she buried her hands in blonde hair and held her wife in place against her neck. After 6 years in a relationship with her wife, she had more turtlenecks and scarves than she'd ever owned before her. Hard, aroused flesh brushed against her swollen, wet flesh and she arched her back as she rolled her hips, desperate for stimulation as warm lips wrapped around a nipple. Emma fought back the urging prodding at her to fill the woman beneath her _now_. To fuck her hard and fast, deep and dirty, until the smaller woman couldn't do anything but scream until her throat was raw and her body completely spent. Oh, she would do all those things. Their make-up sex was often slow in the beginning but by the end, it was hot and needy with sweaty heaving bodies.

Regina gasped and fisted the comforter in one hand, clutching at a rounded shoulder as her neglected nipple was pulled in and her damp one pinched between firm fingers that knew exactly how hard to squeeze. Emma released the nipple and teased her hand down her wife's body. Regina arched, her head thrown back and mouth open with no noise. Eyes open and dark, unseeing as the hand traced along the skin of her inner thighs. Her body had always been particularly responsive to her blonde wife and now was no different. Emma released the nipple with a wet pop, a strand of saliva connecting her lips to the turgid peak as she pulled away. She rested her forehead between heaving breasts as she traced through the arousal coating her lover's thighs. She kissed the sweaty skin at the base of her sternum, flicking her tongue into the divot there as she ran a single fingertip up her wife's slit, "Shit, you're so fucking wet, baby," she groaned out as she let her finger slip just barely inside to the first knuckle and sucked at the skin just below a breast. Marking the flesh and leaving it purpled and bruised.

Tanned body heaving, Regina groaned, "For you, all yours!" She panted and clutched at the blanket, "Oh, please!" Emma was laving attention to her navel now, tongue dipping inside and flicking, "What? Tell me what you need my beautiful girl?" Regina pushed at blonde hair, "Anything, God, just anything, make me come!"

Emma groaned and moved lower, marking a protruding hip and sheathing all of her single finger inside wet heat, "Fuck," Regina moaned, pushing harder at her wife's head. Sighing in relief when _finally_ a warm tongue stroked over her clit. Vibrations rumbled against her as her wife moaned at the first taste of her. Emma could spend an hour, or more, worshipping her cunt if the brunette let her. It could be torturously slow ending in a single orgasm or explosive and wracking her body with multiple orgasms. It just depended on the mood.

As a second finger slid in on the next slow pump and Regina arched as her clit slid between warm lips, she held the blonde's head in place and rolled her hips against the delicious feeling of being encased in the wet heat. Emma groaned and let her wife use her mouth. She pumped her two fingers deeper and curled them. Her cock was painfully hard, pressed against the soft cotton of their duvet. She stroked against her wife's urethral sponge, having every intention of making the woman squirt in her mouth when she came. Regina cried out, the pressure building in her lower abdomen and cunt a palpable thing. The moment the blonde had found out she could ejacualte with some pointed effort, she made the attempt whenever she could. They laundered their sheets at least 3 times a week and had had their couch reupholstered five times, since they'd moved. There was a reason their floors were all sealed hardwood.

"Oh joder bebé! Me vas a hacer…" she announced her messy impending orgasm and Regina was coming with a scream. Holding her wife's face tightly against her as she ejaculated heavily into the waiting mouth. Her body rolled and heaved as she shuddered through her orgasm. Emma groaned at the Spanish her wife cried out. When they'd first gotten together she hadn't spoken a word of the sexy language. After 6 years, she could kind of hold a conversation, but if she was honest, most of her repertoire consisted of sexual phrases and requests. Also, I love you, it'd been the first phrase she'd learned and the way she'd first said I love you to the brunette. As Regina was recovering from her powerful orgasm, Emma withdrew her fingers and used her tongue and lips to clean the panting woman's thighs and outer lips of the creamy arousal that coated them. Then the brunette was tugging her up by her hair and into a bruising kiss as she flipped them and straddled her lover's hips.

Emma groaned and clutched at tanned hips as her cock was gripped and pressed against a wet opening. In a single smooth down thrust she was sheathed completely in tight heat. Regina rested their foreheads together as she breathed and let herself adjust to the size of her lover for a long minute. Content for the moment to just be filled. Emma's hips moved against her. Her cock was so impossibly hard and she tried, she really did, to control herself. But her arousal was intense and being wrapped in the tight, wet heat of her lover made it difficult when all she wanted to do was pound into her. Regina whimpered as the subtle thrusting motions caused the hard cock to move inside her. Pushing deeper and against her cervix, a sensation she found particularly delicious. She started to move then, rolling her hips and sliding halfway off the hard shaft and back down. They were kissing again, neither sure who started this one, and Regina whimpered into the hot mouth pressed to hers as she shifted the angle just so, her clit now rubbing against her wife's pubis and hard shaft with every movement.

Their motions grew heated as they moved faster and faster. Arousal and pre-cum flinging between their bodies and the sounds of wet fucking filled the room. Emma cried out into the room as her wife's pussy pulsed around her, she moved her hands from hips to the small of her lover's back and held her tightly in place as she thrust against her. Regina broke the kiss and whimpered as she started to come, "Mierda!" She bit into the skin of her wife's neck, knowing she'd leave a mark, but really not caring in the slightest. Emma groaned lowly and her hips pumped into tight heat twice before she was coming, filling her wife's cunt with hot semen. She pushed her wife up pulling out before the last of her was empty, knowing her wife liked when she came on the outside almost as much as the inside of her. Regina groaned as she rested against the sweaty forehead of her lover and watched between their bodies as Emma stroked her cock through the last of her orgasm and painted her dripping cunt lips in the last of her smooth, white cum.

She reached between them and took the cock in her hand, clamped her thighs around muscled hips and rolled them. Stroking her wife's cock rapidly before it had the chance to soften. Satisfied with her success, Regina slapped her wife's ass and rolled her hips up. Taking the hard length back inside and groaning at being filled again as the wet sounds of her wife moving into a heavy rhythm inside her. The cum filling her being forced out and coating the thrusting cock and her pussy in white cream as Emma grunted and moved faster, fucking into her harder and faster. She was up on her hands then, she used one to grip a tanned knee and open her wife further, her hips never slowing, "Mierda! Tan bien bebé Joder, no te detengas! Lléname, por favor oh, Dios!"

Emma growled and pumped faster. She was so close to exploding again and as Regina was arching and screaming through an orgasm she flicked a thumb over her clit and her wife clamped down around her cock so hard, squeezing so beautifully that she exploded inside tight heat. She thrust through it, clenching her teeth, breath exploding out as she hooked the other knee up and pounded into her. Regina's eyes screwed shut and she clawed at the sweaty back of her lover as she was held wide open and fucked so deeply, so good, "Fuck!" The brunette cried in English this time as she shuddered through another orgasm before the last was over.

Emma grunted her way through a third tiny orgasm. Her cock spurting just hints of semen inside the tight cunt of her wife. They lay there for long minutes, Emma laying atop the shuddering body beneath her. She'd slipped the tanned legs from her arms and Regina had her legs hooked over her wife's muscled thighs as they lay panting, "I hate when we fight," the brunette tugged at the band holding her wife's hair in it's ponytail. "Me too, baby," Emma whispered as she stroked the sweaty flesh of her wife's thigh. Regina tossed the hair tie towards a nightstand and threaded her fingers through long blonde hair, "I'm sorry, darling, so sorry." Emma hummed as she closed her eyes, enjoying the fingers combing through her damp hair, "It's alright, I could've handled it better. I love you," she shifted up and kissed her wife as her softened penis slipped free on a river of mixed cum. Regina sighed at the loss and shivered at the wetness she felt spilling from her, "I love you too, baby."

 **A/N: I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed writing in this particular AU and am considering it further in a future story. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3: Break-Up Sex

**A/N: Chapter 3 of 50 Reasons: Break -up-Sex. This one sucked! It's not happy, it's not pretty. By the end of it you're going to hate either Emma or Regina and possibly to small degree Me. It is SwanQueen, of course but they do not get a happy ending. Although you can use your imagination at the end and pretend that maybe they do.**

 **Anyway, it's AU and Emma G!P. They've been dating for years and huge fight starts over dinner one night. Regina is a high in demand defense attorney and Emma a detective with the NYPD. Assume all the stereotypes of our favourite ladies are there, Cora's an evil bitch in general and to her daughter. Emma's from foster care, Regina's rich and much more cultured than Emma...ecetera ecetera.**

Emma Swan swirled her wine in it's glass, staring into the whirling red alcohol as it clung to the sides of the glass. Denoting its quality and potency. "Emma?" A soft husky voice carried over the table to her, as Regina Mills questioned the woman she'd been exclusively dating for four years and living with for two. They were at one of the many _new_ and _hip_ restaurants in New York city that Regina had made reservations for them at weeks before it had even opened, "Emma? Are you ok, love?" She tried again.

Emma startled this time."Hmm? Oh, yeah...fine. Just a lot on my mind." She sipped her wine and set it down. Their appetizers arrived and silence settled back between them as they both ate, finally unable to take it any longer. Emma set her knife and fork down with a sigh. "Ruby and Belle were successful, Belle's pregnant." She informed her girlfriend, not meeting her eyes.

Regina sighed and set aside her fork and knife, took a large swallow of wine and set the glass down. "Good for them." Their best friends, well Emma's best friends; had been trying for months with donated sperm to conceive a baby. "We've talked about this, Emma. I'm just not ready yet." children were a sticking point with them, always had been.

When they had first started dating, Regina was just starting out on her own after branching away from her mother's law firm and Emma had just received her promotion to detective in the drug unit. When Emma had first brought up the possibility of children after a few months of dating, Regina had gone right along with the idea and it was later that same night that Emma had shared her deepest secret. Emma had been born with a penis, when she hit puberty not only had her testicles dropped but she'd also started to develop breasts and as she continued through her puberty her features had remained and become more feminine and so at the tender age of 13 and on her way to another foster home. She'd made the decision to identify as female, it felt more comfortable for her and rumour had it that girls had an easier time being adopted anyway.

That moment, when they'd been sitting on the couch in Emma's apartment and making out. When a tanned hand had started to slide up a chinos clad thigh. When a strong hand had clasped hers and pulled it away from discovering the secret on her own. When Emma had looked into her eyes with her own tear filled ones. When the woman she was falling in love had stuttered out her story and shared that Regina would therefore have to be the one to carry any children of theirs.

Any of those moments that night really, were Regina's chance to come clean and be honest. At 14 she had been diagnosed with cysts on one ovary and surgery had removed it, she'd been informed that the chances of her ever being able to conceive a child would be rare and likely a painful process and even though she'd spent most of her 14 years imagining a life with kids, she decided then and there in the cold doctors office, she just wouldn't ever be a mother.

Fast forward to four years later and she'd maintained the illusion with religious condom use and anytime the blonde brought the subject up, Regina would brush it off with a simple platitude and often times the distraction of sex. Recently though, over the last year as they had entered their 28th year of life weeks apart. Emma had started to become more persistent, Regina knew she could just say that she'd changed her mind or even tell the truth. But for some reason she didn't.

Emma stared into her wine glass yet again as their meals arrived and the empty plates removed. "When?" She whispered the question across the table, setting her glass down and refusing eye contact as she cut into her steak french something or other, she really didn't know why she let the brunette drag he so far out of her element.

A cleared throat. "What was that, darling?" Regina knew full well what her girlfriend was asking, but wasn't ready for this conversation.

Emma perhaps a bit aggressively, tore the bloody piece of steak off her fork and chewed swallowed and took a drink. "I said, when? When will you be ready? It's been 4 years, Regina." She sliced a tender butter steamed asparagus spear into 4 sections and speared two on her fork.

Regina watched the glistening green vegetable disappear and patted delicately at her lipstick shining lips with her cloth napkin before smoothing it back into her lap. "What do you want me to say, Emma?" She picked over her chicken and tomato pasta dish, with a garlic cream sauce. Her appetite seemed to have vanished as it appeared the conversation wasn't going away.

Their waiter returned to check on their meal and both women gave a polite nod when he enquired how everything was. Emma set her knife and fork aside. "I don't know." She paused, steepling her fingers and zoning out for a second."I don't actually know...do you actually even want children?"

A sigh and Regina sipped at her wine. "You have to understand Emma." She started to explain and she was going to explain everything, when Emma cut her a look and tossed her napkin on the plate before standing and with a last angry scowl stormed from the restaurant. Regina growled under her breath in frustration, she stood; fished a handful of bills from her purse and placed them on the table before shouldering it and following after the hurting blonde. "Emma!" She hissed as loudly as she dared in the public venue, grabbing at her girlfriends arm as she caught up to her.

"What, Regina?!" Emma had no such compulsion to sensor her tone or volume. "What is there to say?"

Regina glanced around them, they were in the entryway to the restaurant and people were shooting looks at them. "Just...can we go home? Talk about this in private?" She gave a polite nod to the host who who was giving them a questioning look.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Of course, wouldn't want to cause a scene!" She intentionally raised her voice again, just to aggravate the brunette. After four years she was easily successful.

The cab ride home to their four story brownstone was spent in silence, both women on opposite sides of the vehicle. The tension was palpable and even the cabbie spent the 20 minute ride fidgeting nervously behind his plexiglass shield.

Regina tossed her purse haphazardly onto the side table just inside the door, an unusual action from the ordered brunette. "If we're going to do this I think more alcohol should be involved?" She slipped out of her heels and removed the simple diamond studs she'd worn in her ears for the evening. Emma gave an inarticulate grunt and they moved to the third floor study, a space mostly dominated by Regina's things. Uncomfortable silence still reigned as the brunette poured them each a measure of expensive whiskey from a crystal decanter into crystal cut glasses.

They were settled on the small loveseat beneath the window before Emma finally broke the silence, "So...I believe I had just asked if you ever wanted kids and you were just starting to tell me no." Emma took a deep swallow of the smooth alcohol, biting back the cough it tried to force out of her throat. "Did you lie when we talked about having them back in year one?"

Regina contemplated the blonde for a long moment, warring with herself on what she wanted to say. This was her moment, her chance to open up and tell the truth; that she was terrified of hope. She sipped at her whiskey, taking a far smaller sip than her girlfriend. "I…" She hesitated, ignoring Emma's scoff at the pause as the blonde finished her whiskey and poured from the decanter Regina had brought with them to the loveseat. "I didn't lie… not really." She watched Emma swallow down more alcohol with a frown.

"The hell's that even mean?" Emma leaned back, shifting to keep both feet planted on the floor and focus on the amber liquid in the decanter. Refusing eye contact with the woman she'd been in love with for the last few years.

A deep sigh as Regina studied her girlfriends profile. "I wanted kids." she sipped from her glass and eased open the third button on her blouse, the poor thing really worked to earn its keep. She sighed again as the shirt loosened and left her feeling more comfortable, physically at least.

"Past tense." Emma stated, swirling her whiskey and staring into it before taking the rest in a quick toss down her throat. The blood roared in her ears and the smooth alcohol went down with barely a burn this time. "When we first talked about it, I said it was a deal breaker. That the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, had to want children too." She poured another measure of whiskey. "I've always wanted children, I've always felt a deep desire to give a child, children, all the love I never got." She sipped at her whiskey now. "Did you only say yes so I wouldn't end things?"

Regina frowned. "I just said I didn't lie, I did want children." She carefully chose her wording. It was easier to maintain the image that she'd changed her mind than to admit her body likely wouldn't let her carry a child. That the one primal thing it was designed for, it failed at. She finished her glass in a single deep swallow and poured another. "Is it...is it still a deal breaker?" Regina was terrified of the answer, perhaps more so that she was fairly certain that she knew the answer.

Silence filled the room, the only sound their breath and the ticking of the clock on the wall above the door. Emma contemplated her options, she loved Regina she did. But… there would always be that lingering question. What could have been? What could her life had been if she has the courage to seek out her happiness, children had always been a huge part of her envisioned future. She made her choice then, she looked over at the brunette. Regina was staring into her glass, a single tear track cut through her foundation. She was so beautiful, no matter what; Emma would always think so. She downed the rest of her whiskey.

Emma's glass loudly settled onto the small coffee table before them, Regina looked up into deep sea green eyes and gasped at what she saw there. Passion, pain and what she feared the most, regret. Emma was on her then, hands cupping her face as the blonde smashed their lips together. Regina couldn't help the moan that burbled up, maybe they would be ok after all. Their sex life had never been dull, but in the last year it had dwindled, the more they fought about their differences, the less sex they had.

It had been over a week since they'd last been intimate and Regina was gripped with a sudden desperate desire. As arms slid around her waist Regina cupped a strong jawline and met Emma's tongue with her own as the kiss deepened and she set her glass down so she could wrap her arms around strong shoulders as she was pushed back onto the couch.

What started as a desperate kiss quickly turned into a deeper desperation and Emma growled as she pulled out of the kiss and ripped open her girlfriends blouse, while small hands scrabbled at her pants. Ripping the leather belt off with a snap, Regina released a loud groan when her bra was yanked down and a warm mouth enveloped a nipple, she fought for thought as she finally popped the button on Emma's chinos.

Emma arched her body, helping the brunette tug her zipper down as she shoved the black skirt over her hips and all but tore her lace panties away. Emma growled again as she leaned down and latched onto the thrumming pulse point in a tanned neck, she sucked hard. Regina hated it when she left marks. A warm hand wrapped around her mostly hardened cock and she sucked harder, adding teeth to the mix.

Regina pushed at her girlfriend, not to stop the action that was sure to leave a vibrant dark purple mark visible to anyone who would see her the next few days. She didn't care, not right now; not while they were rebuilding what they'd nearly broken. Right now Regina's only concern was getting her girlfriend inside her, she pulsed with arousal; could feel the rhythmic clenching of her cunt as she stroked the hard flesh in her hand.

Regina let out a languid moan as two fingers slid through her wet heat, suddenly they were inside and she arched deeply; her body keening at the sensation as Emma curled her fingers and stroked against her front wall. Emma stroked inside faster and faster, fucking her hard and deep. Regina wailed as her orgasm crashed into her. She gasped out Emma's name as she came, body caught in a deep arc as she shuddered through her climax.

Emma watched the woman she loved orgasm, the brunette still had a hand wrapped around her length although the stroking had stopped when she'd entered the smaller woman. She was hard and pulsing, pre-cum seeping from her tip. She groaned as Regina started to regain her senses and the stroking started again. Emma pushed the hand away and gripped herself, swiping through throbbing arousal and teasing against a pulsing, sensitive clit.

"Bedroom?" Regina softly pushed against her lover's lower abdomen, eyes pleading for this moment, to take their affirmations upstairs to their fourth floor bedroom.

Hesitation stilled Emma's actions more than anything, going upstairs would make this more than it was. Going upstairs would be giving into something she wasn't sure she felt anymore. Going upstairs would mean giving this woman she shared so much of her life with, one last moment of herself. She couldn't deny her that.

They made their way up the stairs, entangled together in heavy kisses and falling clothing as they pulled and tugged their way free of all remaining restraints. By the time they were falling into bed, Emma was dripping and she ached to be inside tight heat. Regina groaned when she stretched out over her and reached for her nightstand where their stash of condoms were. Regina rolled her hips. "Please, I don't care." She scratched along a strong back.

Emma growled and settled back in the cradle of wet heat, she looked into eyes the color of burnt amber and guided herself into the welcoming cunt of her lover. They'd forgone condoms only a handful of times in their four years together and somehow Emma always forgot how amazing and different it felt to be bare inside the tight, pulsing heat. She picked up a fast pace after only giving Regina a few seconds to adjust, the brunette was plenty wet and aroused and Emma knew she was causing no pain.

Regina clutched at the heaving back of her panting partner as Emma fucked her deep and fast, moving her bodily up the bed. Their lovemaking hadn't been this passionate in quite awhile and Regina found herself missing it and craving it already again in their future. Looking forward to more in the near future. "So...good.." She husked out. She latched onto the sweaty muscle connecting her lover's neck to her shoulder and screamed into the pale flesh as she sucked and oragasmed, body throbbing through it. Emma's pace faltered and then picked up faster than before, the rhythm shifting and she knew the blonde was close. Knew she should probably insist her lover pull out, but the chances were slim and would the possibility of children be so bad? Would it be so terrible to hope and try for a future where they raised kids together?

Emma growled as she buried a hand in dark hair and yanked, ripping the brunette from her own neck and she buried her face in tanned, sweaty skin and bit as she sucked. Her cock throbbed as she felt the pressure shooting along her length and she was emptying inside tight, slick heat. Pulsing muscles clenching at her and milking her of every last drop. At least if this was their last night together, she had gotten this experience. Four years and she'd never come inside her lover bare.

Regina groaned through another smaller orgasm, mind made up. She would tell Emma the truth in the morning. They would have a serious talk about moving forward, about Regina accepting that it was ok to hope.

Hours later they lay entangled in bed, the blankets long kicked off and the sheets twisted and tangled around their sweaty bodies. "In the morning, we'll talk for real in the morning." Regina murmured as she yawned and nuzzled into sweaty skin.

Emma frowned into the moonlit room, what else was their to talk about? Regina didn't want kids and she did. The brunette's breathing evened into sleep and Emma continued staring at the ceiling in their bedroom, she should be tired. Her body was sore in places it hadn't been awhile, they'd just spent hours having rather active sex afterall.

An hour passed, a deep sigh. She knew what she had to do. What was the easiest answer. Carefully she climbed from the bed, gently disentangling herself from the sound asleep woman she'd spent the last four years loving. Regina had always been a heavy sleeper, something Emma had always found adorable and it was no different now. Truth was she'd always love the woman now starfished out in the bed they had shared the last two years. She moved around the room quietly, gathering a few belongings and placing them in a duffle. Finished in minutes Emma moved back to the bed, taking a moment to memorize Regina's face. How peaceful she looked in sleep. She stroked a hand over a tanned cheek, not quite touching.

Regina stirred, brow furrowing and Emma took her hand away; she bent down and placed a feather soft kiss to Regina's forehead. The deep lines smoothed and the brunette settled back into deep slumber.

Emma stepped from the room and moved across the hall into the home's second bedroom. She retrieved the only thing she really wanted, the cream baby blanket she'd been found with, it's purple trim and the embroidery of her name on the corner. It was the only piece of where she'd come from and she'd carried it with her through her whole life.

She stopped on the second floor, in their kitchen and penned a short but heartfelt letter. She laid it next to the coffee maker. She noticed that they'd neglected to program the device the day before and without conscious thought she did so, making sure the brunette got her fix in the morning. Emma laid her cell beside the note and left the kitchen, walked through the first floors living space and out the door.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ **11 YEARS LATER** SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma sighed as she kicked her shoes off in the entryway of her Boston apartment. At 40 she was way too old to still be chasing perps. But it's what she got for transferring to an out of state department 11 years ago, she'd had to work her way up from patrol again and it had been grueling. She set the pink box down on her kitchen island and tugged her definitely not pink, definitely not sparkly and way to tight dress shirt from her black slacks. It was supposed to be laundry day, but she'd been called in and was left with the one clean dress shirt left, she wasn't sure where she'd acquired it over the years. She tugged buttons through their holes with one hand while she opened the box and removed the cupcake from it. Today was her 40th birthday and her life was full of regrets.

She'd walked away from a good life in New York City with the intent to build a new life, seeking out what she thought she could never have with what turned out to be the love of her life. Even if she hadn't seen it then. By the time she'd regretted her choice to walk away, she was far too ashamed to contact Regina.

A deep sigh and Emma pulled open a drawer and dug around until she pulled out the single blue star candle. She stuck it crookedly in the cupcake and lit it. Resting her chin on her crossed forearms. "Happy Birthday, dear asshole." She mumbled. Emma closed her eyes, made a wish and blew the candle out. She plucked it from the cake and sucked the icing from it.

Her doorbell rang and she arched an eyebrow, who would be visiting at, she glanced at the clock, 11pm. Sighing, her day wasn't ever going to end. Emma moved to the door and glanced through the peephole. Nothing. She turned from the door and was halfway back to the kitchen when a knock sounded this time.

Emma turned back and slid the chain into place this time, she crack the door and a kid stood on the other side. She wondered if they'd started sending kids to serve subpoenas. The boy just stood there looking at her, appraising her. Pretty clever trick. She'd seen worse. She fished through her memory of her recent actions, deciding if she'd done anything recently. She could have an excessive force coming up, but she'd have known about it before now surely.

"What?" She finally broke the silence. The kid looked well off, expensive coat and a striped warm looking scarf.

The boy looked at her, cocked his head to the side and gave a familiar smile. "I'm Henry Mills, I'm your son."

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Some quick notes: By no means am I saying that any woman who says she doesn't want kids secretly does. I'm not saying that a woman's single drive is ultimately that goal. I'm not saying that women who can't have children are broken or less than. It's simply my head cannon for these characters in the one shot.**

 **I've left the ending open for interpretation, you can imagine if you like that Henry drags her to Regina much like cannon and they rebuild from there. Or not, your choice. I said in the beginning that not every chapter was going to be a happy ending.**

 **Also I've just started a Twitter. Brand new to it, nothing posted yet. Feel free to follow though and look there for updates in the future. Same user name RlynnS.**


End file.
